Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many semiconductor integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. Dies of the wafer may be processed and packaged at the wafer level, and various technologies have been developed for wafer level packaging.